


The Second Child

by GayPrincess



Series: it must be true love deleted scenes [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Children, Comedy, F/F, F/M, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayPrincess/pseuds/GayPrincess
Summary: Trini and Kimberly take their youngest kid to the doctor, and find out something that changes everything.





	The Second Child

**Author's Note:**

> As always feel free to tell me what you thought of this and leave feedback. Enjoy!

Trini was sitting at her desk, working as she normally did when her phone started ringing. It was Kimberly. Oh no. It had been 4 years since their daughter, Maia, had been born and since she had turned 4, had started acting up. They had asked their friends if they could help and after Maia spent the night at Jason and Billy’s, Billy suggested that she might have autism. So Kimberly had taken the little girl to the doctor today while Olivia was at school. Quickly, Trini picked up her phone and held her breath when she heard Kimberly’s voice.

 

“Hello?” Trini spoke into the phone, trying not to let her nerves show in her voice. Kimberly was too smart for that.

 

“I know that you’re nervous, Trini, but it’s nothing that we can’t handle,” Kimberly reassured her wife.

 

Trini sat back in her desk chair, “So she does have autism.”

 

There was a pause before Kimberly finally responded, “I don’t know yet. They just took her back and….”

 

“What, Kim? Did something happen?” the way that Kimberly had trailed off made Trini even more anxious. 

 

“She was upset, Trin. Like, more upset then I have ever seen her and she was crying for me, but they wouldn’t let me calm her down,” a sob was heard and Trini stood up, grabbing her blazer and keys. 

 

“Alright, baby, I’m on my way,” Trini had already told her boss that Maia was going to the doctor today and the man, Zordon as everyone called him, was understanding enough to let her leave if she needed to. 

 

“Are you sure? I can handle it-“

 

But Trini interrupted, “No, you can’t handle it all by yourself, Kim. I know that it was already upsetting to see our bunny like that so I’m on my way.” The elevator dinged and Trini bolted towards the parking deck. 

 

“As long as you are sure. I love you, Trini,” Kimberly sniffed, making Trini search even more frantically for her car.

 

“I love you too. I’ll be there soon,” the beep of the phone signaled that the connection had been cut off and Trini stuffed her phone into her pocket. Once she had located her car, she hopped into the driver’s seat and sped off to the doctor’s office. While she was driving, she was praying that she would get there in time to hear what the doctor would say. 

 

Pulling up to the building, Trini leaped out of her car and made her way into the waiting room, informing the lady at the front desk that her wife and child were in the back. She leads Trini into the room where Kimberly is sat in a chair, tears still present on her face and foot tapping with impatience. When Kimberly saw Trini, she ran to her wife and they embraced, Kimberly buried her head in Trini’s shoulder while the smaller woman rested her head on Kimberly’s chest. 

 

“She’s ok, Kim. I promise, but we have to stay strong for her,” right as she said that, there was a loud cry from a child.

 

“Mommy!” they knew who it was and it only upset the two parents further. Maia had no idea what was going on and at her age, she couldn’t understand why she was having to go through tests and questions with the people in white. It was scaring her. So she cried out for her mother, who wasn’t allowed to do anything until they were finished examining her daughter. 

 

Trini led Kimberly back over to the chair, pulling her into her lap and running a hand through her wife’s short hair. For what seemed like hours they sat there, waiting for them to bring their little girl back into the room only to be disappointed as each minute passed without the door opening. Finally, it opened and Dr. Martin walked in. 

 

He stopped in front of the two, Kimberly standing up and Trini doing the same behind her. The man sighed, crossing his hands in front of him and looking at them both with a serious face, “Mrs. Gomez-Hart, we have determined that Maia is autistic.” 

 

“Ok, can I see my daughter now?” Kimberly was tired of waiting to see Maia and just wanted to hold her. Dr. Martin looked taken aback by her response, the man stumbling a little before chuckling.

 

“That’s not normally the reaction parents have to me informing them that their daughter has autism,” Dr. Martin raised an eyebrow at the couple.

 

Trini laughed slightly, “We have a friend that we grew up with who’s autistic, so it’s nothing new to us. We just want to see our little bunny now.” When he heard the nickname that they had for Maia, Dr. Martin gave them both smile with a nod before walking into the hallway to go back and get their daughter. Kimberly doesn’t sit down when Trini does, the woman too worried about Maia to relax at that moment. Soon, the door opened again and the fragile child walked through, tear stains on her cheeks and brown eyes glued on the floor. Knowing that she shouldn’t startle her, Kimberly got down on one knee and tilted her head so that the little girl would see her. Maia glanced up and jumped into Kimberly’s arms, hiding her face in her neck.

 

“Mommy,” she mumbled, tears of confusion slipping out of her eyes. When Kimberly felt the tears hit her skin, her heart automatically broke as she wrapped her arms around her daughter’s small body and standing up. Behind her, Trini watched the scene with a sad smile before making her presence known to Maia. 

 

“Hey, bunny,” Trini whispered, trying to keep from scaring her daughter. At hearing the nickname, Maia’s head lifted slightly from where it rested in Kimberly’s neck, a smile spreading across her face, but not reaching her eyes. Carefully, Trini stroked her daughter’s head in hopes that it would calm her down. Thankfully, it did. “How are you feeling?” 

 

Maia shook her head from side to side, not wanting to think about being in that room, “Scared. Couldn’t find Mommy.” Her voice was small, weak as she spoke and it only made Kimberly hug her tighter. 

 

“You found me now, baby. It’s ok,” Kimberly held in a sob as she kept holding the tiny girl, rubbing a hand soothingly on her back. Small hands clutched at the back of Kimberly’s pink blouse, Maia putting her head back where it was. Kimberly looked at the doctor, “Can we go now?”

 

“Of course. If you have any questions, feel free to call me,” he opened the door enough for the family to step through. Trini put a hand on the middle of her wife’s back, leading them out of the room and then the doctor’s office. 

 

She stopped in the parking lot and turned to stand in front of Kimberly, “I came in my car, so you drive home with Maia and I’ll meet you there.”

 

Kimberly glanced down at her watch, “Shit. Olivia needs to be picked up from school and you need to get back to work, and I-”

 

Trini held up a hand to stop her wife’s rant, knowing that she was worried about everything in that moment, “Kim, I’ll call Harper and ask her to pick up Olivia when she picks up her kids. Right now, we just need to focus on Maia.”

 

“But-“

 

“My boss already told me that if I needed to leave then it was fine. Come on, let’s get home and go from there,” Trini raised an eyebrow at her wife, the woman sighing and glancing at the child in her arms. 

 

“Ok,” she relented, planting a kiss on Trini’s lips.

 

Trini ran a hand through her daughter’s hair as she whispered to her, “I’ll meet you at home, ok?”

 

Maia groaned, not wanting her other mother to leave, “No. Stay.”

 

“You go with Mommy back home and I promise that I will be there when you are,” at those words, Maia relaxed and hugged Kimberly tighter. Trini looked up at her wife, “See you at home.”

 

“See you at home,” Kimberly gave her one last kiss before turning around and walking to her car. Both parents quickly drove home, Maia in the backseat of Kimberly’s car, fiddling with the bottom of her shirt nervously. She didn’t have her stuffed bunny and without it, she felt agitated. 

 

That bunny was what kept Maia from noticing how the seatbelt was rubbing on her neck or how the loud beeping of passing cars was hurting her ears. Right next to them, a car slammed on the horn and in her sensitive state, Maia could feel herself losing control. Her hands shot up over her ears while she felt the tears streaming down her cheeks again, the seatbelt touching her skin starting to feel more like fire.

 

Kimberly noticed and tried to drive as fast as possible to get home. When she pulled into the driveway, she got out of the car and rushed back to her daughter, who was still distressed. When she went to touch her, Maia hit out ina panic, accidentally scratching her in the process. Luckily for her, Kimberly didn’t care and knew what was happening. Everything around Maia was blending together in her small mind, confusing her to no end and taking away her ability to communicate verbally. Passing cars sounded more like elephants stomping around and her mother’s voice was too loud. Trini pulled up and saw her daughter panicking in the car seat. 

 

“Get Purple and her blanket,” was all Kimberly uttered to her before Trini found herself sprinting into her house, frantically searching for the bunny called Purple, even though it was blue, and Maia’s favorite Aladdin blanket. Spotting both items in the little girl’s room, she ran back outside to see that Maia had gone into sensory overload with Kimberly next to her, worry written on her face. They knew better than to talk, instead just choosing to undo her seatbelt and wrap the blanket around her shoulders. Initially, Maia lashed out, squirming to get away because the blanket was hurting when it touched her. But as she slowly calmed down, Trini eased her out of the seat and into her arms. Kimberly trailed behind them as Maia was carried into the house by her mother, everything starting to go back to normal. 

 

Once Maia was asleep in her room, curled up in her blanket with her stuffed bunny in her arms, the parents sighed and sat down on the tan couch. Right as Trini went to comfort her wife, who still looked distraught from the whole ordeal at the doctor’s office, Olivia came running into the house, the door slamming loudly against the wall. There was a cry from Maia’s room, Kimberly leaping up before Trini could even move. 

 

Turning back to face her oldest daughter, she saw how confused Olivia looked, her eyes filled with concern for her little sister. Trini stood, pulling Olivia into her arms and squeezing her tightly. Someone cleared their throat and Trini glanced to the front door to see Harper, Bladen asleep in her hold while Jackson and Mo were silent at her side. Alicia walked up behind her wife, sympathetic smile on her face when she saw her best friend. Quickly everyone piled into a group hug, Trini sighing with relief. She really had the best friends in the world. 

 

It was hours later when their entire friend group was gathered in the Gomez-Hart living room, their children all around them. Amanda sat in the recliner with Will in her lap while Zack sat on the floor by his wife’s feet, the two newly weds smiling at each other occasionally. Jason and Billy were on the love seat, Harrison sitting between his two dads, and kicking his legs back and forth since they didn’t quite touch the floor. 

 

Harper and Alicia were on half of the couch, Bladen in Alicia’s lap and Jackson in Harper’s. Mo was on the floor next to her parents, Olivia cuddled into her side. Finally, Trini and Kimberly walked back into the room, Maia in Kimberly’s arms with her small hands wrapped around her mother’s neck. Her blue bunny was pressed against her face, hiding from everyone’s view. The couple took their place on the unoccupied side of the couch. 

 

Kimberly spoke first, “Maia has autism.” No reaction from anybody. 

 

Until Zack, “If you guys need anything, we’re here for you.” Amanda nodded at her husband’s statement, beaming when Will copied his parents.

 

“Yeah, same here,” Harper placed her hand in Kimberly’s lap, giving her a comforting smile.

 

“Us too,” Billy jumped in. “And if you ever need help understanding something, just let me know. I’ll tell you anything you want to know.”

 

“Thanks, guys.” Trini beamed at all of them, her eyes quickly returning to her daughter when she saw her shift in Kimberly’s arms. 

 

“We should probably go,” Billy stood up, handing Harrison over to Jason who took him with a frown. 

 

Jason then asked his husband, “What? Why?”

 

“When I was a child and my mom would take me out to her dinner parties, sometimes I would fall asleep. After I did, I would normally wake up with all this commotion around me and usually it sent me into sensory overload. Considering the day Maia has had, I think it would be best to avoid that happening,” Billy explained to all of them, the families grabbing their things and getting ready to leave. 

 

At the noise, Maia began to stir awake, Kimberly glancing down nervously at the child in her arms. Billy walked over to Kimberly, sitting down next to her as everyone left. Trini and Alicia had to practically unglue Mo and Olivia from each other, Harper laughing at them from the doorway. Once they were gone, it was only Kimberly and Billy left in the room, Trini taking Olivia upstairs to get ready for bed. 

 

Kimberly was still concerned about Maia. She didn’t want to upset her own child by touching her when she didn’t want to be or being too loud or….

 

Billy put her thoughts at ease, “Don’t worry about her, Kim. Maia will learn to live with it and so will you.” 

 

“Thank you, Billy.” Kimberly opened her arm, signaling for a hug that the boy fell into immediately. Over the years he had grown fond of hugs from his friends and his son. Especially his son. 

 

“I can help you, if you would like?” he waited until Kimberly nodded her head, reaching his hand forward to lightly rub circles on Maia’s lower back. His mother would always rub his back whenever he had a bad day and it would always make him feel better. 

 

Maia hummed, snuggling more into Kimberly. Small hands rubbed her eyes and Maia blinked awake, feeling calmer than she had earlier. Suddenly, she realized that someone was rubbing her back and even though she liked it, she knew her mother wasn’t the one doing it. The tiny child spun around, coming face to face with her Uncle Billy. A smile spread across her face, arms unraveling from Kimberly’s neck as she leaped into her uncle’s arms. Ever since she could remember, she had always felt a special bond with her uncle. 

 

He understood her better than the rest did, even though she loved her Auntie Licia, and that’s why she enjoyed going over to his house the most. Never would he make her play with Harrison if she didn’t want to and when Uncle Billy would hold her in his lap, he would rub circles on her back. 

 

Billy wasn’t expecting the hug, but he embraced the child anyways. “Hey, Maia.” he made sure to keep his voice quiet, knowing how sensitive her ears must be. 

 

“Uncle Billy,” Maia smiled, leaning away from him and going back to Kimberly, plopping down in her mother’s lap. Kimberly rubbed her back the same way Billy had. It made her feel safe. 

 

“Are you feeling ok?” Billy asked tentatively, brushing a stray hair from her face. 

 

She looked up at him with her big eyes and nodded, snuggling more into her mother’s neck. 

 

Billy smiled and stood up, noting how Kimberly still seemed nervous, “I better get going, but you’ll be fine, Kim.”

 

“Thank you, Billy,” Kimberly got up and gave him a one armed hug, sighing when he walked out the door. Maia shifted slightly, causing her mother to freeze and not move a muscle, afraid that she might hurt her. 

 

“You don’t have to be scared, Kim,” Trini spoke from the bottom of the stairs, raising an eyebrow when her wife whipped around to face her. 

 

“I just don’t want to hurt her or do something that causes her to get upset,” Kimberly shrugged.

 

Trini sighed, “I understand that, but remember when Billy told us that he was autistic?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Did you treat him any differently than before?”

 

Kimberly paused, frowning to herself, “No, why would I?”

 

“I’m just pointing out that this isn’t any different than when Billy told us. Except, you know, it’s our child.”

 

“Trini, I’m still lost.”

 

“Look,” Trini sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to her, Kimberly softly sitting. “Whenever Billy doesn’t want you to touch him, he tells you. When Billy needs you to be quiet, he tells you. Whenever Billy feels like everything is too overwhelming, he tells you. Maia is going to be the same way, except she will need to learn how to communicate with us what she does and doesn’t like.”

 

“It’s just a lot,” Kimberly leaned her head on Trini’s shoulder. “My brain is going a million miles a minute because of the fact that she is my daughter and she is different from Billy. I have known him longer than her and-”

 

“Kim, you need to just relax,” Trini laughed and kissed the top of her wife’s forehead. “Maia is still the same person as before. She trusts you more than me since you spend more time with her.”   
  


“That’s not true,” Kimberly pulled away, looking up at Trini with wide eyes. “You’re the only one that Maia allows to touch Purple.”

 

“I’m the one who bought it for her, Kim,” Trini shook her head and chuckled, pulling Kimberly back into her. “This is going to take some getting used to, but we are going to be just fine.”

 

“Yeah,” Kimberly glanced down at her daughter, admiring her beauty before sighing into Trini’s shoulder. “We are.”

 

Suddenly, Olivia came down the stairs, rushing over to Trini’s side and snuggling into her. Kimberly and Trini smiled at each other as they held their two children. The family of four fell asleep on the couch, Maia smiling in her sleep.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> So, I have been working on this one for a while and I still don't think that it's amazing, but it's good enough. Please tell me if there is anything wrong with my portrayal of Maia being autistic because I don't want to offend someone and I did a lot of research. I still feel as if it isn't quite right, but I just need y'all's help with that. Anyways, let me know what you think of this and if you enjoyed it.
> 
> Thanks for reading and supporting! Love you guys <3
> 
> tumblr: gayprincess02


End file.
